Immortal Teenagers: Time Line
by YourLipsMyPoison
Summary: Cat was a human trying to kill herself. Tori was a human looking for an escape. Jade, a vampire turned in the 1800's, gave them a solution. With Tori as her right hand vampire, and Cat as her bonded consort, Jade will get the revenge she is looking for on the person who murdered her family all those years ago: Drucilla Salvatore. Read their story as immortal teenagers.
1. May 25, 1824

May 25, 1824 Location: Alabama.

"Jadelin, go find Alexander," her father had said, sending his young daughter to find his oldest.

It was early afternoon and everyone from town was already out side. Men wore nice three piece suits, woman wore dresses. Slaves prepared the food then served it without a word.

Jadelin was only fifteen, and naive. She believed God would take care of everything, and that the town would be prosperous, seeing as it had only just been born a mere five years ago. She did as her father told her without hesitation. Her brother was the same. As their family was one of the Founding Families they lived a rich life, and had an image to keep up, that could not be tarnished by petty things.

So, as Jadelin walked down the pathway she watched her brother walk down mere minutes ago with another girl. Her light purple dress fluttered in the slight breeze, and she was hoping that her thick brown hair, which was done up nicely in a bun, with two pieces falling down framing her face, would not be ruined in the wind.

She reached the edge of the woods she had seen Alexander enter, and did the same. She had ran through these woods many times as a child, so she knew not to fear them.

Once she reached a part that branched off into a semi-large circle, she could hear rustling noises, but no talking, then a loud thump, as if someone had fell.

Confused, Jadelin walked to where the path ended, and the field started.

The scene before her would stay with her forever.

The girl she had watched Alexander leave with was sprawled in the middle of the field, as if she was pushed down, and Alexander was slumped against a tree. His black pants and white shirt dirty from being on the ground.

The girl in the field had light blonde hair, it was almost white, and startling black eyes, there were no pupils, or iris, or anything. The entire eye was black. Her skin was white as snow. She wore a red dress, which was another oddity. Red is the devils color yet here this girl was wearing a dress covered completely in red. No one wore so much red, especially on a day such as this, with is meant to be a celebratory day.

Why would he be on the ground? Jadelin thought. Alexander hating mud or anything that would get her dirty.

Her answer came when she noticed dark red crimson staining Alexander neck and shirt.

Jadelin didn't even think.

She ran from the trail to her brother, yelling out a shrill high pitched "Alexander!".

Jadelin collapsed onto her knees in front of her older brother. The same brother that practically raised her since her mother was dead and her father was always working to make sure their small town ran smoothly. The same brother who now lay barely breathing, leaning against a tree, his life slowly draining from him.

The girl-monster-that was in the middle of the field took her time to reach the two siblings. She had been watching the exchange. She smelled fear from both children. The one she had bit was sending off huge waves of pain, and slight fear. The smaller girl had fear as well, but to a lesser extent. But what startled the vampire most was that though she smelled fear from the smaller one, it wasn't for herself. It was for the boy.

Without making a sound the vampire walked over to stand behind Jadelin.

"Alexander," Jadelin cried. "Please don't leave me."

Alexander slowly opened his eyes, just enough to let the blue shine through, though it was covered in pain and tears.

"W-watch out," Alexander said through a pain filled sob.

Jadelin spun around and came face to face with the monster that harmed her brother.

But instead of moving, or trying to run away, Jadelin did the bravest thing she had ever did.

She looked the beast in the eye.

"I can smell your fear," the girl said. "It's intoxicating. But thats not all. You fear me yes, but you are also curious. I am a fictitious creature of the bible, yes? I am a devils creation, meant to get his followers to stay on the right path. Nothing but imagination. Yet here I stand, talking to you, while this boy on the ground bleeds out. And yet you still don't fear me as much as you should.

"Tell me, why is it the things I smell most from you are curiosity and excitement?" The girls black eyes sparkled.

"I do not feel anything but hatred for you!" Jadelin said, yet again braving the waters by talking back.

"I have not lied. What I am saying is the truth, I can smell it. There is hatred in you, yes. But very little. I have not lied to you, I can only ask that you return the favor."

"What are you?" Jadelin asked then.

"Like I have already said, a creature of imagination. Not meant to walk this Earth, yet here I am," the girl shrugged. "I could sit here explaining all of this to you. Or. . . I could show you?"

"S-show me?"

"Yes. I could show you what it feels like to have unlimited power. If you command yourself to be the best, you will be. No one will be stronger then you if that is what you wish."

"I have my father. I cannot let him lose both of his children," Jadelin reasoned.

"Is he really a father to you? He left you to be raised by others. He put his work before his family," the girl backfired.

"He was giving us a life."

"And I can give you a better one," with that, the girl drew a sharp quick nail across her left wrist, blood instantly pooling at the surface.

Jadelin wore a confused expression before the girl pulled her by the back of her neck and pushed her bleeding wrist into Jadelin's mouth.

Jadelin tried to fight, she really did. But this monster proved to strong, and soon, she could think of nothing else than the sweet blood filling her mouth. This did not taste like regular blood, which held a copper taste. This tasted like the honey suckles her and Alexandra would eat during the summer.

She loved it.

Soon, her body convulsed in pain, and everything went black as she fell to the ground.

* * *

May 27, 1824 Location: Unknown

Jadelin awoke in a dimly lit room. She was laying on a dirt floor, her purple dress now stained crimson in some places, was ripped and matted with blood, from whom, she did not know.

She way laying face down on the ground, the entire place lacked sound.

Even the sound of her heart beat. And breathing.

With a start, she sat up and gripped the place her heart should be. She felt nothing. Her heart did not beat, her stomach did not rise with each breath like it should.

She was not alive.

She stood up and slowly spun in a circle, taking in the four walls. Only stopping when she caught her reflection.

One of the walls was made up completely of a reflective surface, and slowly, Jadelin walked up to it, stopping just mere inches away.

Her reflection was distorted, blurry almost. As if someone had an old image of her, that was slowly fading.

"Your reflection will dim the longer you survive, until its vanishes completely," a female voice stated, appearing as if from thin air.

Jadelin spun around, startled, and was instantly on edge after she took notice of the pale girl from early.

"Relax, child. I do not plan to hurt you."

"Do not come any closer," Jadelin spoke without fear, just confusion.

"If you calm down, you can leave this room. And then you can feed."

For the first time since she awoke, Jadelin realized how hungry she was.

No.

That did not even begin to cover how she felt. Her stomach had aching pains, as if someone had hit her. For the first time in her life, Jadelin was starving.

"You'll get me food?" Jadelin asked.

"All you have to do is promise me to behave, child. If I can trust you, you can have anything you want."

"Trust?" Jadelin asked. She was not sure how she could trust someone who murdered her older sister, who committed sins.

"Yes, trust is an important thing. If I can trust you, I expect you to be able to do the same thing. Lets start with your name. You tell me yours, I will reveal mine."

"My name is Jadelin Brown. I am fifteen years old. Daughter to a widowed father, younger sister to a murdered brother. And yourself?"

"I am Drucilla Salvatore . I have been alive for over a hundred year."

"A-a hundred years? How?"

"Enough with the questions right now. Lest us get food in you before you die," without warning Drucilla, with inhuman speed, grabbed Jadelin's hand.

Before Jadelin even had time to blink, they were no longer in the dark room.

They were standing outside, surrounded by trees, the only light coming from the full moon. Two small buildings were the only things around her in the forest, one of which she guess she had just come from. She could hear insects chirping from all parts of the forest. She heard a crow croak somewhere up in a tree. She heard the slight wind as it brushed grass around. She heard a deer move. She heard sounds she'd never heard before.

She looked over at Drucilla with a hundred questions on her face.

Drucilla merely held up a hand.

"Save your questions for after supper, child. Come. Follow me." She begin walking off to the right, towards the smaller of the two buildings.

The only decoration on the small brick building was a wooden door, which had a lock from the outside.

"What is this?" Jadelin asked as she watched Drucilla move the heavy lock from the door.

"Food. Be quiet and listen," Drucilla said as she pushed open the wooden door.

Jadelin could hear the heart beats of two people inside. Woman, late twenites. She was shocked that she knew this, but the continuous beating of hearts distracted her.

"Who are they?" Jadelin asked. She found she did not need light to find the two women. Both were in rags, and both were chained to the walls, their bare feet digging into the dirt ground.

"Murders. They have been charged with murder, and must now suffer the price. Feed, Jadelin," Drucilla said no more as she neared the woman closest to her, and before the woman even had time to scream, her eyes closed and her body slumped to the ground. As Drucilla pulled the woman to her by her neck, she spoke to Jadelin, "you can make this a painful or pleasant to them as you want, all you have to do is concentrate."

Then she sunk her teeth into the vulnerable womans neck. Jadelin could smell the blood, and wasn't ashamed to say she loved the smell.

Turning to the last woman, Jadelin, with speed she did not know she possessed, attacked the womans neck, relishing in the warm liquid that ran down her parched throat.


	2. December 8, 2012

December 8, 2012 Location: Hollywood Arts High School

Osiris Rameses walked through the front doors of the school. Instantly the over powering smell of perfume, cologne, and coffee attacked his sensitive nose, causing him to pause in his confident strides to find the three people he was looking for, or rather, one person, but if he found the other two, his target was sure to be around.

He had just walked past two boys, one with fluffy brown hair, and tanned skinned, the other dark skinned and braids. They were leaning against a locker that said 'Make it Shine', talking, but stopped when Osiris walked by them.

"Hey!" The boy with brown hair said to Osiris.

"Yes?" Osiris stopped walking and turned to face the two guys.

"You new here?"

"Yes," Osiris answered impatiently.

"C'mon here, man," the other boy said, while making a 'come' gesture.

Osiris sighed before walking over to the two boys.

"Hey, man, I'm Andre," the dark skinned boy said as he held out his hand for Osiris to shake.

"Beck," the other boy smiled.

"I'm Osiris."

Both boys raised their eye brows in curiosity, which wasn't surprising. His human birth mother had given that to him in 2630 BCE. He had watched the pyramids rise, and had commanded the slaves to build them. He became a slave trainer at age thirteen, in 2617 BCE, and had watched as they created the Pyramid of Djoser.

"So, since you don't know anyone, you can hang with all of us," Beck offered, playing off the nice guy. Osiris read his aura, and was surprised that the 'nice guy act' wasn't even an act, Beck was an apparently all around nice guy. It made Osiris sick.

"All of you? Who is-" he was interrupted by a high pitch laugh.

Turning his head, he watched as the three people he had been searching for walked around the corner.

The girl on the furthest left had on white skinny jeans, a white tank top with a purple vest, and black knee high boots, with long straight brown hair and brown eyes, she most be Victoria Vega; the only person his target had ever turned. The girl on the right was the shortest, and had bright red hair, and tan skin with huge brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with black flats, and a content smile on her face. Catrina Valentine. His targets bonded consort.

And lastly, his target, Jaden West. Born Jadelin Brown in 1809, became Jadelyn Salvatore in 1824. Her hair was died black with purple extension, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black button up shirt with only the two middle buttons buttoned, leaving very little to the imagination as her stomach and part of her chest was revealed

"Thats the rest of our friends. On the left is Tori Vega, thats my girlfriend. The middle is Jade West, and the last one is Cat Valentine," Andre explained.

All three boys watched as the girls finally focused on them. Cat was talking animatedly to Jade, who instantly stopped when Jade put a hand on her shoulder. Tori's brown eyes snapped to Jade's and she moved to the other side of Cat, as if to protect her from something. Jade whispered something to Tori, and all three of them turned around and went into the girls bathroom.

"Well. . . that was weird," Andre said after they watched the girls disappear.

"Yes. Do they have a habit of running from new people?" Osiris asked.

"Not usually. But its whatever. We'll see them first period. Let's go," Beck laughed as the three of them walked to class.

* * *

"Jade, whats going on?" Tori asked once they were in the bathroom and Jade made sure it was empty.

"That guy shouldn't be here. He is going to mess everything up," Jade said as she stood against the wall, watching the door, just in case.

Cat, being able to feel her bonded's distress, walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"Tell us whats wrong, Jadey," Cat pouted into her neck. Jade's distress and confusion was sliding into Cat's emotions and giving her a headache. Well that, and the fact that Jade hasn't fed today.

"That guy, thats Osiris Rameses. He turned Drucilla. Hes her consort."

At the mention of Drucilla, Cat stiffened, knowing what had transpired between her, Jade, and Drucilla. Tori, who was not yet around, had only heard of the most basic details, but even she knows that with Mathias here, its serious.

"Why is he here?" Tori asked.

"For me. Or to hurt Cat to get to me. Listen to me, Vega. Osiris is bad news. Don't be left alone with him, and if I'm not around with Cat, you better make sure your ass is with her. Osiris knows he can get to me through you two, and you can protect yourself. He'll kill her."

"Alright. So what do you want to do? We're not going to run again, are we?" Tori asked.

"No."

"So whats the plan?"

"The plan? The plan is, Osiris is here for me. Which means Drucilla wants me. Kaleo is hosting a bash tonight, so Drucilla will be there. I'm gonna go."

"Jade, no!" Tori said as Cat pushed herself away from Jade, to see her face. "Going there will be suicide."

"No. Drucilla doesn't want me dead. If she did Osiris would have snapped my neck the second he saw me. I don't know why, but for some reason, Drucilla wants me back."

"Then I'm coming with you." Tori said with finality.

"Me too!" Cat chimed in.

"No. Neither one of you are. Cat, Drucilla will kill you simply for spite, the same for you, Tori. No, you need to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Cat."

"Jade-" Tori tried before Jade cut her off.

"No, Vega. If something happens to me, bond Cat to yourself. Don't let her die. If I die, you'll have two minutes to bond her, before her age catches up to her, and she turns to dust. Promise me you'll do this."

Tori hesitated a moment, before uttering a low, "okay".

"If something does happen, I want you to leave L.A. Go to Pennsylvania. Nathaniel will help you out. He'll know Cat, so he'll know something happened to me."

"Jadey. . ." Cat whimpered.

"Come on, we're leaving," Jade said, ignoring Cat's whimpers as she grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bathroom, Tori following.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked as Jade walked to her locker, constantly looking around, though the bell had already rung, so everyone was in class.

"Home. We don't need to stay here today. Get your shit, Tori," Jade said as she slammed her locker closed, never once letting go of Cat's hand.

"Leaving so soon, Jadelyn?" A voice said, seemingly appearing from no where.

All three girls spun around, and looked at their intruder. Standing at 6'1, with dark skin and a wicked look in his equally dark eyes, Osiris Rameses looked exactly like the predator he really was.

"And to think, I was hoping we could catch up. It has been quite sometime since I last saw you. . . or your pet," Osiris chuckled.

"Okay, one; don't call me 'Jadelyn', thats not my name. And two, we're going home." Jade said ignoring the jab at Cat, knowing he was trying to get a reaction out of her.

"But its the name you answer to for over a hundred years, Jadelyn. Why change it now?"

"I didn't choose Jadelyn, Osiris. I didn't want it. I left that life. I left you. I left Dru," Jade spoke through gritted teeth.

At the mention of his beloveds name, he bristled.

"How does it feel, Osiris?" Jade's eyes turned to slits.

"How does what feel, Jadelyn?" Osiris smirked.

"To know that even after all this time, Dru still wants me back. Does she want you back yet?"

The smirk fell from his lips.

"How about this; if I know about your troubles, and I'm not even apart of the circuit, what about everyone else? How must they feel, knowing that their leaders are falling. Perfect time for an uprising, don't you think? The two people they've gone to follow, can't even control themselves. Any vampire would know now is the perfect time to attack," Jade smiled.

The smile didn't fall when Osiris slammed her against the locker, busting open her skull. The smell of blood filled the air, and Cat whimpered, causing Tori to put her arm around Cat, and pull the smaller girl closer.

"You can't kill me, Osiris. Dru wants me, and we both know that if you have any hope of getting her back, killing me would destroy that. We both know it. So let me go, or I'll tell Dru the reason why my head was bashed in." Even as she spoke, she could feel her head healing, though she hadn't fed today, it was slow and painful, but healing none the less.

Slowly, Osiris removed his hands from around Jade's neck, and walked away, slightly less intimidating then usual.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jade had Cat pinned against the lockers, her mouth on Cat soft throat.

Cat let out a pained noise as Jade's teeth broke flesh, before it turned into a noise of pleasure, as the endorphins from the vampire's bite made its way into her blood stream. Cat would have lost her balance and fell to the ground, had it not been for Jade's strong hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright.

Before long, Jade pulled back, her lips and teeth smeared in Cat's blood.

"Let's go," Jade said as the three of them walked outside, Cat leaning against Jade for support.


	3. August 17, 1879

August 17, 1879 Location: Maryland

Catrina Valentine was going to die.

She was going to jump from this bridge, fall into the water, and die.

She deserved to.

It was early morning, not even 3 A.M. yet, and no one was around.

It was the perfect time to die.

This had been the worst week of her life. It all started two days ago. . .

FLASHBACK~

_Catrina had been walking home from a friends house late one night, and she had walked by a dark alley. She had almost made it across when strong arms appeared from the alley and roughly gripped her around the waist._

_She barely had time to scream before large hands were covering her mouth, making it hard to breathe._

_She was slammed into the ground, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. And in the split second she stopped fighting, the man had something in her mouth, stopping her from screaming._

_"The more you fight the harder this'll be," the mans gruffy voice said in Catrina's ear. "If you just stay still, I'll make this a painless as possible."_

_Catrina's eyes widened in surprise, but before she had time to process anything else, then man had a knife to her throat._

_"Fight me, and I'll kill you."_

_Catrina froze in place. Never before had she had to undergo something like this. Sure, she had heard of these types of attacks, but had never once suspected herself to be attacked._

_Her parents were very religious. She was suppose to save herself till marriage, for her husband to have her. How was she going to explain to her parents that she was no longer pure? They already had one child that was a disappointing to their family- her brother, Franky. He was. . . messed up in the head. And always embarrassed their parents. They couldn't handle two disgraced children._

_The knife dug deeper into her throat, drawing slight blood, which caused Catrina to whimper in pain._

_"Now, stay still. . ." the man mumbled as he shifted his body slightly, and in the process, he moved up the end of her dress, slowly going higher until her reached her hip. Then he pulled down her undergarments and-_

Catrina stopped thinking about the worst night of her life and instead was focusing on the now. She was focused on the way the wood from the bridge felt on her bare feet, and the way the rushing water down below sounding.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said from behind her, startling Catrina. Slowly, she turned around, though still staying on the rail, and looked at the intruder.

"You shouldn't be here," Cat said. The intruder was a girl about her age, give a year or two, who was in a puffy dark purple dress, the kind rich people wear, and a purple hat, with black gloves that reached her elbows.

"I could ask you the same question," the girl shot back evenly. "Why are you standing on the railing of a bridge? Do you plan to jump?"

Catrina was startled by the bluntness of her statement. She also felt out of place next to this girl; as she was in a fancy dress, while Catrina was in common clothes; a plain dress, black scuffed up shoes, and her hair left untouched.

Her family was middle class, she supposed. Her father was a black smith, along with her oldest brother. Her parents were raising four children, and she was the second youngest and only girl. Her mother died when she was six, and her father remarried a few months later.

"What I plan to do is none of your business, miss," Catrina knew she was below this girl, therefore she knew to treat her with respect.

"Well if you are to jump, I'm afraid I'll have to stop you. You got me involved and I won't sit and watch a young girl force death upon herself," the girl said with a straight face. "Surely your life could not be that bad, enough to cause you to take your life?"

"What has happened in my life is of no interest to you, ma'am," Catrina said, still not moving from the edge.

"True. But if you are to die do you not think someone should hear your story? The story of what caused such a pretty child to die?"

"Why are you so focused on saving me? I just want to meet death!" Catrina yelled, and as she did so she slipped, and would have fell had it not been because of the girl.

Where she once stood about ten feet away, she was now gripping Catrina's arm and pulling her onto the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" Catrina asked once she had her footing, instantly backing up.

"If you tell me why you wished to take your life, I will tell you my secret."

Catrina pondered this for a moment, before agreeing, wanting to know what kind of person this girl truly was.

"Two days ago I was walking home. A man grabbed me. He forced himself upon me and. . ." Catrina trailed off unable to finish the statement. "I told my fathers second wife, but she could me un-pure and said no man would take me as his wife."

"And you thought taking your own life was the only solution?"

Catrina merely nodded her head.

"Well, I could show you a better life. If you trust me, I could give you all you ever wanted. The riches fruits, the softest silks, handmaidens whenever you found need for one. And the head of the man who caused you such pain," the girl suggested.

"H-how?"

The girl grabbed the back of Catrina's neck with one hand, while making a cut on her collar bone with another hand.

"Wh-hat?" Catrina asked, trying to break away from the girls embrace but found she couldn't.

Without saying anything the girl touched her blood and wiped it on Catrina's bottom lip.

Catrina suddenly didn't want to run anymore, and instead brought her lips down on the girl cut, enjoying the fine taste of blood.

* * *

The girl led Catrina to the Mayors home on Salvatore estate. It was a huge white house with many door, rooms, and windows. And inside right now was full of people dressed in their best outfits, seeing as it was the Salvatore's annual ball. People from all over came to partake in the masquerade dance.

Without hesitation, the girl walked through the double doors into the estate, all the while gripping Catrina's wrist.

No one tried to stop the girl as she moved through the crowed rooms and hallways, until finally entering what Catrina guessed to be the ballroom. People in all types of dresses and suits, all of their faces adorning different masks, moved swiftly over the dance floor. All parting when they saw the girl walk by.

The girl went up to a man and woman, who held each other by the arms, and were talking with two other men.

The girl coughed.

Everyone in the conversation turned their head, all three men looking annoyed while the woman had a small smile that was slightly blocked by her mask.

"Hello, Jadelyn. Hello Jadelyn's friend. I'm Drucilla Salvatore," the woman smiled.

"I'm Catrina Valentine," Catrina said with a slight curtsy.

"The black smiths child? Nothing but drunks that lot they are," one of the men said.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Thomas," Jadelyn said evenly.

The man-Thomas- looked stunned but did not moved.

"Jadelyn said you are dismissed, therefore you will go," Drucilla said.

The man tipped his hat and left, but not before shooting the two youngest girls a look of pure hatred.

"If you'll excuse us, Osiris, us woman have to freshen up," Drucilla said to the man with dark hair and a wicked smile on his face as Drucilla excused herself and the teens before walking away from the men, Catrina and Jadelyn doing the same.

* * *

"Care to explain your actions, Jadelyn?" Drucilla asked Jadelyn once the woman were alone.

"He insulted Catrina's family, therefore insulting me," Jadelyn explained, while gracelessly falling onto the couch.

Drucilla looked between Catrina and Jadelyn before sighing.

"When did you do it?"

"A mere twenty minutes ago, Dru," Jadelyn said as she closed her eyes. "The girl was about to meet Death. So I saved her,"

"Please tell me what you did to me," Catrina said, speaking up for the first time.

"You're blood bonded to Jadelyn, child," Drucilla explained. She then continues when she saw the look of pure confusion adorn Catrina's face. "Jadelyn and I, we are people of the night. Cursed to never again age, and most forever be dependent on human blood to sustain us. We are people born from folk lore and legends."

"A-and now I too am one of you?" Catrina asked as she took a step away from the two monsters.

"No. You're just blood bonded. As long as Jadelyn is alive you will not age. You will forever be by her side if that is what you wish," Drucilla explained, trying to calm down the scared girl.

"And if that is not what I wish?"

"Then you may leave. No one will stop you. But tell me, Catrina, what do you plan to do when your family has died, and you have not aged a day? Will you marry and watch as your husband and sons and daughters all age and die? Or will you join us, and be by people who are like you?"

"I must ask for time to think."

"Of course. Jadelyn, show Catrina to a bedroom. She is to sleep here this night."


	4. Still December 8, 2012

December 8, 2012

"Jadey," Cat giggled, still slightly high from the vampire bite.

"What, Cat?" Jade asked distractedly. She was leaning against her headboard, while Cat sat in the middle of the bed bounce slightly. She was trying to come up with different reasons as to why Drucilla wanted her back all the sudden. It had been more than fifty years ago since the two had last seen each other. The last time Jade walked away from everything she had grown to know. And, she would do it all again in a heart beat, all for her. All for Cat.

"Dance with me!" Cat laughed as she stood on Jade's bed and attempted to dance, before loosing her balance and falling on the bed.

"Not now, Cat," Jade snapped, then sighed when she heard Cat whimper.

Sighing, Jade shifted so she was kneeling in front of Cat. Before Cat knew what was happening, Jade had moved with more-then-human speed, and had Cat pinned to the bed, her arms held above her head.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, kitty," Jade breathed on Cat neck, causing the smaller girl to shudder.

"I kno-ow," Cats voice cracked when she felt soft lips press lightly into her neck, not biting, simply leaving soft kisses.

With one hand pinning down Cats wrists, Jade used her other one to slowly run it up Cat's side, before running back down and stopping at her pants hem. The light kisses on her neck slowly moved up, in tune with her hand, and finally reached their destination; Cat's mouth.

No fight for dominance was held, for as soon as Jade licked Cat's lower lip, the girl allowed Jade access to her whole mouth, simply following Jade's lead as always.

Jade's hand slowly moved from Cat's hip to the buckle on her pants, before undoing them and ripping them off her tanned legs.

Jade's mouth traveled back down to Cat's neck, before roughly sucking, being sure to leave her mark on her bonded.

Jade's hand moved to the top of Cats bright pink underwear, before sighing.

"What, Vega?" Jade snapped, not moving from her position above Cat, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Osiris is here, Jade," Tori said from the door frame.

In an instant, Jade was standing in front of Tori, teeth flashing and eyes glowing slightly black.

"_What?!_" She growled.

"Jade." Cat said, in a voice that didn't match her personality, she stood behind Jade, not even bothering to put her pants back on. "Don't shoot the messenger, remember?"

Jade's eyes turned back to normal, as did her teeth, before she roughly brushed path Tori, not looking back.

"Stay up here with Cat," she threw over her shoulder before walking down the stairs.

"Wanna put your pants back on now?" Jade heard Tori asked Cat.

"No," she could her the amusement in Cat's voice, though it didn't cover the fear and worry that laced her voice at the thought of her bond mate.

* * *

Osiris Rameses looked both deadly and sexy. He had changed out the clothes he wore to school-jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt-and was now in dark black dress pants, a blood red button up shirt, and black dress pants.

"Why, hello there, Miss Salvatore," Osiris mock bowed once Jade was but a few feet away from him.

"Don't call me that."

"No? Well how about Jadelyn? Or Jadelin with an 'i'? Or even, Miss Brown?" Osiris taunted.

Jade snarled and flashed her teeth, and prepared to strike, or, she did, until he spoke.

"Now, now, Jadelyn. Don't you wish to know why I am here? Or why I am in your school? Because, believe me, I will be staying for a while."

Jade didn't relax, but she didn't lunge, either, so Osiris took this as an 'okay'.

"My beloved has asked me to keep watch over you. The Rebels are stronger then ever, and they are murdering our Nobles."

"What does this have to do with me? I've gotten rid of my title years ago.

"Blood calls to Blood, Jadelyn."

Jade's eyes and teeth went back to normal, and her posture slacked.

"I know you can feel in course through out you."

"Dru called for Council."


	5. August 20, 1954

August 20, 1954 Location: Alabama

Jadelyn and Cat Salvatore were leaning on the arm rest of a plush red couch, red wine in Cat's hand, blood in Jadelyn's. Both were in dresses, though much different then the ones they wore in the late 1800's. Jade's was dark red, and simple, it was made of silk, and hung to her curves, falling just above the knees. Cat's was light green, and flared out at the waist, stopping mid-thigh. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, hiding the many bite marks that adorned her tanned neck.

The room they were in was small, in comparison to the rest of the house; big enough for a couch, T.V., coffee table, and a row of book shelves.

The T.V. was on, but that didn't block the sound of the party going on in the other room.

The Salvatore's were hosting a party, both humans and Vampires alike were here. The party held no meaning, and Jadelyn was not required to go, so her and Cat were in the sitting room, awaiting for the party to end.

Also, Jadelyn had no interest to socialize with the vampires, and allow herself to be a target of Luca's many taunts.

Luca was a young vampire by comparison, he was barely fifty years old, and still slightly weak. But something about him drew Drucilla to him, and she kept him around, so Jadelyn did as well. By human standards, he appeared no older then seventeen, and had kept his childish antics' even after he changed. Luca was constantly mocking Jadelyn, and it was only through her self control that she hadn't snapped his neck.

Yet.

Jadelyn was Drucilla's warrior. As was Kaleo, but he served more as Drucilla's protector, though Drucilla would object to that. Jadelyn served as a more, off the field type of warrior. She would go, and kills those that threatened the Salvatore's.

Just then Kaleo stormed in, looking pissed off.

Kaleo was a vampire turned in the early 12th century, and was the eldest son of a British king. He had turned Drucilla after he had long since become a vampire, due to love. A love which she did not return.

"Drucilla request you serves, Miss Jadelyn," Kaleo said formally.

Though he was older then Jadelyn by six hundred years, Kaleo never failed to see how high Jadelyn ranked in the Salvatore line. Though he was high as well, he was not as high as Jadelyn.

"Why?" Jadelyn asked lazily. She had no interest in moving from this couch.

"A fight has broken out between young Luca and Miss Aubrey," Kaleo explained. Aubrey was a low ranking vampire, who was here merely to serve.

Jadelyn still hadn't moved.

"And? You could deal with this, or even a servant. Dru has no need for me to get involved."

"Yes, but she is allowing you this chance to deal with Luca. She has asked for you to not kill him, simply put him in his place."

Jadelyn raised an eyebrow at this, and moved from her laying position to a sitting one.

"Oh? And by what means does she want me to do that?"

"However you see fit," Kaleo smirked at this.

Standing up, and pulling Cat with her, she quickly ran from the room, dragging Cat with her. She had no need to ask where they were fighting, she could hear the sounds.

Luca was tall, with sandy blond hair cut above his ears, his muscles were pressed tight against his t shirt as he dodge a punch from Aubrey.

Aubrey was changed in her late twenties so she had some height to her, along with straight brown hair, and pale skin.

Jadelyn had Cat stand off to the side, to avoid her getting hurt, and jumped in the middle of their fight. Jadelyn was stronger, much stronger, and it was easy to push the two apart.

"ENOUGH!" Jadelyn screeched, gripping the two by their shoulders, nails biting into skin. "End this now, or I will end this. And I swear you won't like it."

Luca growled and pushed against Jadelyn's grip, only for Jadelyn to snarl and shove Luca against a wall, cracking his skull.

He wouldn't die, but it would take a lot of energy for his head to heal.

Shakily, he got to his knees,and rose and unsteady legs, blood dripping from his head.

"When I'm heal, Jadelyn, it will be you who I come after. And your little bitch," Luca snapped, and turned to walk away, only to slam into the chest of Kaleo.

"You know the price of threatening a Noble, or her bonded," Kaleo growled as he moved to place both hands on either side of the smaller mans head, perfectly obvious to everyone what he was about to do.

"Kaleo. Don't, it isn't his time to die yet. Aubrey," Jadelyn said without looking at the girl, "leave. Kaleo, please escort Cat to my room. Keep watch until I arrive. Luca, you and I have somethings to discus."

* * *

Two chapters one night! Yeah!

SO I can probably update tomorrow, but if not, happy holidays to everyone!

~Alyx


	6. Late December 8, 2012

December 8, 2012

"Yes, My Beloved has called for Council. By Blood Oath you are sworn to attend. Even if you have called off your title, blood will forever call to blood."

"Council is tomorrow night. There is a Blood Moon this month," Jadelyn sighed.

"And even you can't deny the power you will feel in your very essence when you return."

"Get this straight, Osiris; I am coming simply for the Council. The moment it ends, I am leaving. You, Dru, and any other Salvatore, will never bother me, Cat, or Tori."

Osiris sat down on the black leather couch, and reclined his head back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jadelyn," he actually sounded regretful. "I swore to Drucilla I would watch over the three of you until she deems this matter cleared. I swore in my blood."

"Dammit, Osiris!" Jade yelled. "Why now? Dru has had fifty years to get me! Fifty fucking years! What changed?"

"The Rebellion. They're getting stronger. They murdered a Nobel last night. Of Petrova blood. He was found with a knife through his heart."

"And so Drucilla has ordered protection for all Nobel blood," Jade said, piecing the rest of the story together. "Leave now. We'll meet you at the estate tonight."

"She calls for Nobel blood only. Victoria and your consort are not of Nobel blood."

"Only the Council has to be Nobel blood. Cat has lived at the estate for years. Her and Tori will stay in my old room."

"That was not My Beloved-"

"-either Tori and Cat come with me, or Council can not be invoked."

"Bring the Consort and the half-breed," he snapped.

Jade's eyes glowed black. "Call Tori that again, and you will be returning to 'your beloved' slightly less of a man."

"Threats'll do you no good, Jadelyn. For the Blood Oath gives me some of Drucilla's power, you're no match for me."

"And you forget whose blood runs through my veins, Osiris. Blood that has been in me since the 18th century. Now, who is no match for who?"

Osiris snarled, and gnashed his teeth together, but didn't move.

"Get your property. I am to escort you home."

Jade growled out in annoyance, but other wise complied, storming up the steps.

* * *

"Get ready," was the first thing out of Jade's mouth as she entered her bed room.

Cat and Tori were laying on Jade's king size bed, with Cat back in her pants, and were staring talking until Jade came storming in.

"Why? Where are we going?" Tori asking, sitting up.

Cat soon followed, looking relieved that her bonded was back in her sights.

"Salvatore Estate." Her tone left no room for argument as she pulled out a large black backpack and started throwing her and Cat's clothes in it, then handed it to Tori. "Pack a weekend worth of clothes. Nice stuff, I guess."

Once Tori left the room for her clothes, Cat walked up to Jade.

"Why are we going back?"

"Dru called for Council. We'll staying until Council ends, then coming right back here," Jade said as she pulled Cat towards her by the hips.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Jadey," Cat mumbled into the crook of Jade's neck.

"Promise. I'm just going to because I have to. Then we're leaving. I won't talk to anyone unless it's about Council. Trust me, Cat, I don't wanna go either." Jade said into Cat's hair.

Just then Tori came back from her room with a now completely filled bag.

"Alright, listen, Vega. When we get there, Cat'll take you to my room, don't talk to anyone you pass by. Stay in my room until I get you. Don't follow anyone who says they'll take you to me. Trust Cat, she knows whats going on."

And with that, Jade grabbed Cat's hand and led her out the door, back pack strung over one shoulder. Tori hesitated before solemnly following the two girls down stairs.

* * *

The car ride was quiet. No one talk. Tension filled the entire car.

"You are going to change before Council, Jadelyn. Into one of the dresses," Osiris said, never taking his eyes off the road. All three girls were in the back seats, Tori behind Osiris, Jade in the middle, and Cat on the right, furthest from Osiris.

"Damn, I just burned all my dresses last week," Jade said sarcastically.

"Drucilla will have some ready for you," he replies, already ready for her response. "And your property."

Jade would have snapped, having had enough of him calling Cat and Tori 'property', but the full meaning of the sentence distracted her.

"Why would they need dresses? I told you, we're he just for the Council. I'm not staying for some damn part Dru decided to through."

"Oh, Jadelyn, it isn't just any 'damn party'. It's _the_ party," he chuckles.

"The Masquerade Ball," Jade said as she slammed her head against the head rest.

"And don't you think Drucilla will want you there? You've missed the last-what?-fifty years. I've lost count of how long it's been since you abandoned My Beloved."

"I didn't abandon Dru! She betrayed me!" Jade screamed.

"Jadelyn, now now, there isn't any need to yell. What happened in the past should stay in the past. Whether or not she betrayed you has never been confronted. I do believe you left the day after you accused her of betrayal? Am I correct?"

"I left because I refused to become Dru."


	7. December 30, 1955

December 30, 1955 Location: Los Angeles

"Do you like it here, Jadelyn?" Drucilla asked, as her and Jadelyn sat on Jadelyn's bed.

"I liked Alabama, Dru. I saw no need to move," Jadelyn shrugged indifferently.

"We moved because we have been in Alabama too long. Plus, we have a strong hold here. Families from each House are scattered through out this city."

"It doesn't matter. I had no reason to stay. I liked it simply because it was normal there. But whatever." Jadelyn said as she laid down on her red satin sheets and looked up at her white ceiling. They had just moved in, and Jadelyn had yet to pain her room the way she wanted it.

Drucilla sighed before she opened her mouth to speak, she knew what she was going to say would cause Jadelyn react badly.

"Jadelyn, I need to tell you something. . . important."

"What?" She asked as she shifted so she leaned up on her elbow.

"Its about May 25th, 1824."

Jadelyn stiffened before moving so she was sitting up, looking at Drucilla with a wary look in her eyes. "What about it?" She growled out.

"That day, it was suppose to happen. We had been watching your brother for sometime now, and we decided he would make an excellent Salvatore. We were wrong. When you came looking for him, it wasn't fear I smelt. It was worry, and anger, and courage. Your brother didn't posse any of that. When he saw what I was, he became scared. You did not. Your brother-"

"Alexander. His name was Alexander." Jade cut her off, her voice was devoid of all emotion.

"Yes, yes. Alexander wasn't right to have my blood coarse through his veins. But you were. I noticed that the moment I saw you."

"Why were you watching Alexander?" Jadelyn was fighting to keep calm. She _needed_ to hear this.

"We believed he was the reincarnation of a powerful Original. We were wrong. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes. We had the right family. But the wrong Human. It wasn't Alexander. It's you."

"Me?" Jadelyn scoffed, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Her name was Anastasia. We believe she was born sometime around 2700 B.C.E., but her original origin is impossible to find. There were five Originals, one making up each family. Anastasia Salvatore, Lucian Petrova-"

"Yes, I know the families. Keep going." Jadelyn snapped.

"Of course. Anyway, they were all bitten by bats, or so we believe, like I said, their history and how they became us is impossible. They had powers unlike any vampire we have ever seen. Sadly, Lucian Petrova-the last Original-died over 500 years ago. History has told us their would never be another vampire as strong as them. History is wrong. Anastasia Salvatore was pregnant, and had the child right before she turned. She was a teenager, and unmarried, so her father disowned her and gave up the child. History had no record of this event.

"It wasn't until about 150 years ago did we find this out. A hand maiden told the story, and so it was passed down through the generations, as if to scare their children from having kids until marriage. Well anyway, one of us caught wind of the story, and decided to find out. The name of the child was Marishka. Now, Salvatore was a popular name, so we couldn't be certain, but we decided to find out.

"I sent Kaleo to track down the story, and we found out there was a family living in Alabama who might be it."

"Nathaniel, Alexander, and Jadelin Brown," Jadelyn whispered.

"Yes. Kaleo saw Alexander, and thought it was him. He looked just like Anastasia. Brown hair, blue-green eyes, confidence. Kaleo didn't see _you_ though. We had planned to change Alexander and leave, so I went to do it myself. But as soon as it happened, I knew it wasn't him. Then you came running, and I could I knew. You are an exact copy of Anastasia Salvatore."

"So you're saying my human family came from a secret line of vampires?" Jadelyn's tone of voice said she believed anything but that.

"No. After I changed you, I sent Kaleo back to your town. He asked around, and we found out you were adopted. They have no history of your family, besides while in Great Britain, a young woman came up to your mother and father carrying a child wrapped in blankets. She had begged your father to take you, saying you would die if you didn't go. Nathaniel agreed."

"So what, I'm related to an Original?" Jadelyn was slowly losing her temper.

"You're the _only_ vampire to ever be _directly_ related to an Original. Her blood runs through your veins. You've read the stories, you know she was the most powerful Original."

"And?"

"And that could make you the most powerful vampire. The Rebels would back down. We could use that, Jadelyn. Keep the Salvatore line on top for ever."

Jadelyn stood up, and walked to the door. With her hand on the door knob, and not looking back, she called over she shoulder; "there is a reason why all those Originals died. Power is destined to fail. And the owners of that power, will fall."

And with that, Jadelyn walked out.

* * *

"I think you should do it," Catrina said after Jadelyn finished explaining the news she had just found out.

"You think I should let Drucilla use my body as a weapon? Because that is exactly what she is planning to do."

"You're not a weapon, Jadey," Catrina smiled up at her bonded. "You're you. And only you can control your powers. If Drucilla wants to use you, let her, but keep yourself in control."

"And what if I let all that power get to myself?"

"You won't." Catrina sounded so sure of herself.

Jadelyn almost believed her. Almost. 

* * *

"Dru," Jadelyn said, walking into the sitting room where Drucilla and Osiris were sitting, drinking cups of blood. "I've reconsidered."

"Osiris love, will you please give us a moment?" Drucilla asked, turning her head towards the tall vampire besides her.

"Of course, Mi Lady," Osiris said as he kissed her cheek before walking from the room.

"Well? Sit."

"I change my mind. I'll do it. But," Jadelyn added quickly, as she saw Drucilla open her mouth. "Under one condition."

"Yes?"

"No one gets hurt."

Drucilla smiled, before saying, "A vampire with a conscious. Who would of guessed."

And right there, the deal was done. What will transpired in the next few weeks, will haunt Jadelyn forever.


	8. December 9, 2012

December 9, 2012 Location: Los Angeles

The drive it get to Salvatore Estate had taken a while, and it was just past midnight when they arrived on the property.

It looked just like it did when Jade left. Tall dark bricks make up the four levels of the house, while white marble led the way to double dark wooden doors. A six foot high meta privacy fence enclosed the entire land, and the driveway circled a white marble fountain that was positioned right in front of the house.

Osiris had to stop at the large gates to put in a code, before the metal gates swung open and well oiled hinges.

"Drucilla will be expecting you in the sitting room, Jadelyn. You are to go straight to her," Osiris said as he pulled right up by the doors. Immediately, two men-human-wearing black slacks, black button down, black tie, and black shoes opened the doors to the car. When Jade moved to get out she noticed two things, one each human had a small 's' tattooed on the right side of their neck, and the Salvatore family Crest hung from a silver chain around their necks.

"Madam Jadelyn, what an honor it is to meet you, and you as well, Lady Catrina," the two men spoke in perfect harmony, as if they had rehearsed. They did not, however, even look at Tori, which both her and Jade noticed.

"Right this way, Lady Catrina. It will be my pleasure to escort you to your room," the one with light red hair said.

"The half-breed goes with the Consort," Osiris said dismissively as he tried to lead Jade away.

"Tori. She has a name. You could show some respect, Osiris." Jade snapped, brushing the arm he put on her shoulder away. Before following Osiris, Jade looked at Tori. "Be careful."

And with that, Jade followed Osiris into the mansion.

It was the same on the inside as the outside; nothing had changed in the last fifty years.

Thick red drapes covered the windows, and matching red rugs were laid down in the middle of the hallways, taking up the entire length of the rooms, while the plush white carpet peaked out from the sides.

In one hallway, what was on the walls made Jade stop.

Pictures.

Each Nobel member of the Salvatore family line was lined up in order of oldest to youngest, and those who have died adorned a red piece of cloth with the Salvatore Crest on the left hand side of the picture.

The pictures start with Anastasia, and end with Isabella, who was turned in the late 19th century, and died in 2009. There are no more then ten Nobels in a family, and currently, the Salvatore's have six. They are the second smallest family,but are by far the most powerful. The smallest group was the Rinaoldis, who were down to three people. Once the Nobels die out their family will cease to exist, and any vampires created by Nobels will turn to ash and die.

There were ten pictures in this hallway, five on each side.

Anastasia, Kaleo, Mathias, Drucilla, Jadelyn, Selene, Lily, Asher, Caleb, and Isabella. Anastasia, Lily, Caleb, and Isabella were all dead, having lost their lives to the great battle.

"Come now, Jadelyn. Drucilla awaits for you," Mathias said as he roughly pushed on Jade's back,forcing her to move.

Even after fifty years, she still couldn't get over how she looked exactly like Anastasia.

* * *

Every vampire was beautiful, black eyes, pale skin and perfectly shaped bodies made one almost irresistible. Drucilla was no exception.

She adorned a tight black dress that stopped right below her knees, a slit going up the right side, her white-blonde hair curled to perfection as it tumbled down her right shoulder and past her breast.

Upon hearing the door open, Drucilla turned endless black eyes on her intruders, her eyes staying on Jade.

"Jadelyn," her voice was smooth and intoxicating, bring anyone into her trap. "Welcome back home."

"This isn't my home. I'm here for Council. Then we're gone," Jade snapped.

"You haven't changed at all, Jadelyn. I'm glad to see that," Drucilla gestured to the open seat beside her. "Please, sit."

Jade didn't move.

"I Insist. Sit," her voice darkened slightly, and Jade felt Mathias push her slightly towards the couch. "Good. Now tell me, how are your pets?"

"I don't have any pets, Drucilla," Jade spoke lowly, and let her fangs flash briefly.

"I didn't mean Catrina. I meant the other one. Whats her name? Vicky? Tina? Doesn't matter. She's a half-breed anyway," Drucilla shrugged as she took of sip of what looked like blood from a champagne glass.

"Her name is Tori. And if I remember correctly, you tended to keep alot of 'half-breeds' around when I was here," Jade snapped. She hadn't been here for more then thirty minutes, and she already wanted to leave. To just go home and sleep with Cat in her arms.

"Yes, but they were kept at a distance. They were merely pawns in the game, Jadelyn, you know that. You're the one who came up with the plans."

"You changed what I came up with! You made it something to hurt us! I made it to protect us!" Jade screamed as she stood up, eyes glowing.

Drucilla made a 'tsking' sound as she shook her head before she as well stood up, though much more calmly.

"Your anger always got the best of you, Jadelyn. That was your only flaw. Well, that and your affection for Catrina. Your love for her distracted you from the greater picture."

"I realized what you were doing was wrong because of Cat! She showed me the truth! My trust for you was my only flaw! And now thats gone!"

"I've never gave you a reason to not trust me," Drucilla said, her voice rising slightly. Jade was the only one to ever get a reaction out of Drucilla.

"You didn't tell me the full story! You were leading me blind! I trusted you to do what was right for us! And you betrayed me!" Jade screamed.

"What I did was for all of us! I was protecting our society!" Drucilla finally yelled.

"You had me kill people for you! Our people! That wasn't part of the plan!"

Drucilla took a deep breath before continuing, her voice going back to normal.

"What is the cost of a few lives to that compared to a hundred? A thousand? Your own family was dying out, Jadelyn. And you saved us. Not me, not Mathias, not Kaleo. You. Because of you, our family is still here."

"The outcome doesn't change the fact that I killed a twelve year old girl."


	9. January 1, 1956

January 1, 1956 Location: Los Angeles

"Jadelyn, come here please," Drucilla called as she entered the sitting room, where she found Jadelyn sitting with Catrina.

"Yes?" Jadelyn asked as she stood up and walked towards Drucilla.

"I need your assistance with something. Come, let's go for a walk," Drucilla said as she motioned with her hand for Jadelyn to follow.

"Catrina, why don't you go and see what Selene is doing? I'll be back soon," Jadelyn smirked as she followed Drucilla through the long hallways. Once it was just the two of them out of ear shot, Jadelyn asked, "what's going on?"

"We found some Rebels. A den of them. They live downtown. I want you to go an eliminate everyone in that house. No questions asked."

"Of course. Who is going with me?"

"Kaleo. Leave as soon as you can. The address is 345 Valley lane. Everyone should be there now. Good luck," and with that, Drucilla walked away.

* * *

"Jadey. . ." Catrina whimpered as she watched Jadelyn stock knife after knife on her body. Some on her back, hips, boots, thighs, inner arms.

Catrina hated it when Jadelyn went on solo missions. She had only been on a few, but Catrina had hated each and every time she went.

"I know, Catrina. I'll be back tonight, or in the morning. I won't be more than a day. I promise," Jadelyn said as she walked over to Catrina and gripped her shoulders, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Pinky promise?" Catrina smiled as she held out her small pinky.

"Pinky promise," Jadelyn said as she wrapped her own pinky around Catrina's. "I'll be back soon."

And with that, Jadelyn walked from her bedroom, not knowing that when she came back, she would never be the same.

* * *

While walking towards her car and to Kaleo who was standing against it, she spotted Selene, pale blonde hair slightly blowing in the nights wind.

"Selene," she called, walking towards the slightly older girl.

"Yes, Jadelyn?" Selene's smooth voice asked as black eyes turned on her.

"I'm going on a mission. And if anything happens. . ."

"Nothing will happen to you. Drucilla values you. If she thought you wouldn't make it she wouldn't have sent you. You're her best warrior. You'll be fine."

"I need to stay here, and watch over things. Not go on mission," Jadelyn shook her head.

"Drucilla is testing you. Trying to see if you're willing to use the power we all know is inside you. Complete this, then com back to us. To Drucilla. To Catrina."

"Listen, Sel, if anything does happen-no just listen," she added when Selene opened her mouth to protest. "I need you to bond Catrina to yourself. I trust you, and Catrina likes you. Please, Selene."

"Alright, I'll do it for you."

"Thanks," Jadelyn said as she got into her car, Kaleo following suite, and drove off towards the address Drucilla gave her.

* * *

The address led Jadelyn to a one story story ranch styled house, with two common cars parked in the driveway. Everything about this house screamed normal, but Jadelyn could smell them on the inside.

Vampires, and their bonded, plus humans.

The thought of vampires gathering humans to fight for them made her sick. It just showed how pathetic these Rebels really were, and how they needed to be eliminated.

"Ready?" Jadelyn asked as the silently got out of the car.

Kaleo gave a silent nod, before following Jadelyn.

"This is your mission, Madam Jadelyn. I am here merely as back up, you're calling the shots tonight," Kaleo said.

Jadelyn observed the house, and estimated how many people were inside.

She guessed about six. Not terribly hard to fight, but it wouldn't be easy either.

"We'll go around back. There's bound to be a back door. We'll take it from there," Jadelyn said as she started to walk around the house.

"Do you not want to think this through?" Kaleo asked, but followed none the less.

Jadelyn paused in her confident strides, to throw a smirk over her shoulder, "I never think things through."

"And that, Jadelyn, will be the death of you," Kaleo shook his head.

They had made it to the back of the house, and looked into a small window.

Three people were in the kitchen; two males and a female. The girl looked to be about thirty, and smelled like a bonded mate to someone in the house.

"We'll go through that door," Jadelyn pointed to the back door that led into the dinning room. "Take them out, then that only leaves three. I only smell three vampires, so we won't be to out numbered," she explained as she started to make her way, not even waiting for Kaleo's response.

Without warning, Jadelyn broke through the glass and grabbed the first person she could reach-the girl.

"You are going to put that knife down, put your hands up, then lay on the floor. If you hesitate for a _second_, I will snap her neck. Move. Now!"

The two men looked as if they wanted to fight, but thought against it, and did as they were told. All three of them were human, and they were no match for the two deadly vampires that had just entered the room.

Jadelyn careless tossed the girl to Kaleo, who caught her easily.

"Do you know why we're here?" Jadelyn asked to no one in particular as she carelessly walked around the kitchen. They had been in here for a while, and she made no attempt to lessen the noise, so she wondered why the vampires hadn't shown themselves yet.

"That Tainted sent you," one of the men snapped.

_Tainted_. . . thats what rebels call the Ruling Family. Rebels believe the Nobels have lost their way over the years, thus being tainted.

"I'm Royal blood to Drucilla Salvatore. My name is Jadelyn Salvatore," Jadelyn explained as her fangs sharpened.

The smell of fear was strong in this room, and it made her body shake in anticipation for what is to come.

All three humans gasped as she said this. Jadelyn was well known and fear among her people, mainly because she was known to torture, not kill right away.

"So, you called me _Tainted_," Jadelyn said as she bent down and grabbed the man who called her Tainted, before roughly snapping neck. "And I am in no mood to play right now."

Kaleo raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't open his mouth.

"You are going to tell my where your masters are. Now," Jadelyn explained as she picked up the other man and looked him in the eyes. "Or do you want to suffer the same fate as your fallen friend?"

"You are going to kill us either way," the man snapped.

Jadelyn made a 'tsking' sound, before breaking his neck as well, and tossing his limp body out of the way.

Slowly, she walked over to the girl, who was silence by fear, and lightly pulled her from Kaleo's grasp.

"Are-" Jadelyn was cut off by a young female voice.

"Mom?"

Jadelyn's head snapped around to look at the girl in the doorway, who appeared to be twelve.

"Anna! Leave! Run!" The girl in Jadelyn's arms yelled.

Before Anna had a chance to even move, she was caught in Kaleo's grip.

"Please! Don't hurt her! She is only a child!" The girl begged.

Jadelyn shook her head sadly, before snapping the womans neck.

"MOM!" Anna screamed in agony as she watched her mother fall to the ground. "WHY?!"

Calmly, Jadelyn walked over to the screaming and crying girl, and lifted her face to look her in the eyes.

"Do you know what we are? Why I had to do that?"

The girl nodded.

"Be-because my mom w-was g-goin-g again-st the Tai-Tainted," she sobbed.

"She knows about us. We can't let her live," Kaleo's deep voice sounded. "Drucilla said no survivors."

"Dru wasn't anticipating a child. Knock her out, and put her in the car. We'll finish up here," Jadelyn said as she moved to do her job.

* * *

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want any survivors?" Drucilla questioned as she saw Jadelyn walk in, followed by Kaleo, who was carrying an unconscious human girl.

"Circumstances called for it," Jadelyn explained as she fell carelessly on a couch.

"Like?"

"You thought there was only vampires and their bonded there. I won't kill an innocent human child," Jadelyn watched as Kaleo gently sat Anna down.

"Oh?" Drucilla mumbled to herself, before snapping her eyes back to Jadelyn. "Kill her."

"No."

"Don't go against me, child," Drucilla warned.

Jadelyn's eyes flashed briefly, "it is you who shouldn't go against me."

"Jadelyn, you've been getting more defiant lately. I don't like it."

"And I don't like killing innocents. We made a deal; I'd use the power in me if no one who doesn't deserve gets hurt. She's a twelve year old human who was forced into this life by her parent. I refuse to kill her."

"So you are going against me?" Drucilla sighed.

"Yes." Jadelyn didn't even hesitate.

Drucilla shook her head before saying, "I really was hoping you wouldn't say that. Mathias!"

Instantly, Mathias walked into the room.

And in his arms, her neck bent at an angle to give him full access to her neck. . .

. . . was Catrina.


	10. Still December 9, 2012

December 9, 2012 Location: Los Angeles

"What you did was for our people, Jadelyn," Drucilla replied calmly.

"You made me chose between my bonded or a child, Drucilla! How was that for our people?!" Jade screamed. "You could have used the kid! You didn't need to murder her!"

"Murder?!" Drucilla yelled, finally losing her cool. "You call that murder? Murder is what her people are doing to our families every day! Murder is the Rebels kill us off because they don't agree with the rules! Rules that have been in place for centuries! I set an example! I showed them we will by be swayed to fall!"

"You say we're better then the Rebels, but the Rebels have never killed someone who didn't deserve to die!" Jadelyn screamed as she stood up. "You betrayed me! My bonded was suppose to be safe! Those were your words! When she is under the protection of the Salvatore's she is safe! And then you had a Salvatore hurt her! That was the ultimate betrayal."

"The Rebels are tearing the family apart! We need unity to move forward! I'd kill a hundred kids if it kept us here!" Drucilla yelled, also standing up.

"You mean you'd kill a hundred kids to keep yourself in power!"

Drucilla didn't even reply, instead she blurred across the room and pinned Jadelyn against the wall by her throat.

"Don't. . . push me. . . Jadelyn," Drucilla growled out, her eyes glowing slightly.

"And. . . don't you forget," Jadelyn had to pause in her sentence to attempt to shift slightly, to stop Drucilla from crushing her wind pipe. "what happened. . . last time."

Drucilla's eyes turned to slits, presumably from remember what happened fifty years ago.

Jade didn't miss the slight tightening in Drucilla's grip.

"Madam Drucilla, perhaps Jadelyn is right," a new voice stated. Both girls turned to see Kaleo standing by the door way, but what surprised them the most was that Cat and Tori were there.

"Cat. . .?" Jade said breathlessly.

"Explain yourself, Kaleo!" Drucilla yelled angrily.

"Lady Catrina was complaining her bonded was in distress. I assured her it was nothing, but when she started making a scene in front of some of our Nobels I thought it would be fine to show her Jadelyn was indeed okay."

"Out! NOW!" Drucilla yelled.

"Jadey. . ." Cat whimpered, the same way she did all those years ago. Jade could feel her bonded's fear, and it drove her mad with fury.

"Madam Jadelyn-" Kaleo tried to interject, as he saw the younger vampire's eyes glow.

But it was too late.

In a flash, Jade had their positions reversed, and was now pinning Drucilla to the wall. Jade's teeth were dangerously close to Drucilla's neck.

"I wasn't strong enough to kill you last time, Drucilla. Don't think I'm that same girl from fifty years ago," Jade growled into Drucilla's ear.

Jade could feel Drucilla take in a small breath as she said that. Drucilla knew Jade, she knew she'd kill her if it meant keeping Cat safe. And, the shameful part was, Drucilla knew that in a real fight, Jade would win.

Slowly, Jade's hand began to put pressure on Drucilla's wind pipe.

"I want to put you in as much pain as you'd caused me over the years," Jade snapped through gritted teeth.

"Jade-" Tori tried, but Jade wasn't willing to listen, instead, she kept on talking.

"Maybe I should fight you, give you a chance. Tell me, Dru, who do you think will win?" Jade didn't give Drucilla a chance to answer. "Or maybe, I should kill you now. It wouldn't be like you don't deserve this. I could get redemption for all the lives you had me take."

"You never. . . questioned whether or not. . . you should have killed. . . them, because. . . you knew it was. . . right," Drucilla choked out.

"It was never right to do what you did to me!" Jade screamed.

"And what exactly. . . did I. . . do to you?" Drucilla asked.

"Took a fifteen year old girl away from her family," Jade's voice was emotionless. "Caused a father to lose his daughter and son. Caused a fifteen year old to become a murderer for a society she never wanted to be apart of. That is what you did to me!"

"I gave you. . . immortality! Because of. . . me you can be. . . the most powerful. . . vampire!"

Jade didn't respond, instead she smashed Drucilla's head against the wall.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Until Drucilla's screams of agony stopped, and she went limp in Jade's grip.

Jade didn't even register what happened, until after she had already snapped the vampire's neck for good measure.


	11. Still January 1, 1956

January 1, 1956 Location: Los Angeles

Mathias wasn't someone Jadelyn would could threatening. He stood at most 5'7, and even though his eyes were the same as every other vampires, they didn't hold the cruel look most vampire had. His hair was long, falling to his shoulders, and was so dark it appeared black. Usually, Jadelyn and him were friends.

But right now. . . Jadelyn was absolutely terrified of him.

The obvious fact of the matter was, Jadelyn was hopelessly outnumbered. In the room was Drucilla, Kaleo, and Mathias. She knew in a fight, she would not be able to beat Kaleo, or Drucilla. Mathias yes, but the chances of her killing him before he kills Catrina is very high.

Another obvious fact was Mathias didn't want to do it. Jadelyn could tell that from his eyes, which were full of regret. But, that wasn't going to stop him from doing it. Either his loyalty to Drucilla, or his fear of her, was making him follow orders.

"Jadey. . ." Catrina whimpered.

"Dru-Drucilla, what are you doing?" Jadelyn asked. In all her years, she had never not trusted or fear Drucilla, but as of now, she was terrified of Dru, and lost all trust for her.

"Chose, Jadelyn. The life of your bonded, or the life of a human Rebel?" Drucilla shrugged, as if the choice didn't matter to her. "Kill the girl, and Mathias will let Catrina go. Chose the girl, and he will snap both their necks, and Catrina will have died for nothing."

Jadelyn didn't even know what to say. Drucilla had promised Jadelyn she would always protect Catrina, yet here was that same person, pulling the strings to her death.

"Madam Drucilla," Kaleo's deep voice broke the silence that had settled over the group. "She is just a child. You are forcing a child to make an adult decision."

_He's trying to protect us. ._ Jadelyn realized, though she couldn't fathom why. Kaleo had always seemed so loyal to Drucilla, why would he challenge her?

"Jadelyn will take over after myself. I need to know she is capable of making hard decisions, Kaleo."

"Help, Jadey," Catrina whimpered.

"Drucilla, I won't do this," Jadelyn said defiantly.

Drucilla shook her head sadly before nodding her head towards Mathias.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Mathias lowered his head until his teeth lightly grazed Catrina's neck.

"Stop!" Jadelyn screamed. "Mathias, stop!"

Drucilla nodded her head and Mathias moved slightly away from Catrina's neck.

"Now that you know I'm serious, what will be your choice? Will you sit by and watch as Catrina dies? Or will you stand up and act?"

Mechanically, Jadelyn walked over to Anna-who was still knocked out-and pulled her up by her throat.

Turning her head slightly, Jadelyn looked at Drucilla. "If I do this, I have your word you'll let Catrina go, _safely_, and never threaten her again?"

"You have my word."

Without another Jadelyn turned back to the child, and quickly, painlessly, snapped the girls neck, laying her limp body gently on the couch.

"Let. Her. Go," Jadelyn growled out to Mathias.

Mathias solemnly let go of Catrina, who instantly ran to her bonded, wrapping tan arms around Jadelyn's arm.

Gently, Jadelyn moved from Catrina's side, to Mathias, and in a flash had the vampire up against the wall.

"You were going to kill my bonded. Catrina is_ mine_. You don't touch what is mine. You threatened something very special to me," Jadelyn's eyes flashed for the briefest of seconds.

"I was only follow orders, Madam Jadelyn," Mathias whimpered as Jadelyn's grip tightened.

"I. Don't. Care. You were going to _kill Catrina_. And for that, I'm going to _kill you_," Jadelyn growled before plunging her teeth into Mathias' neck.

Mathias howled out in pain as his life was literally sucked from him, until his cries of pain turned silent, and he went limp in Jadelyn's arms. Unlike with Anna, Jadelyn just let his body fall into a heap on the floor.

She spun around, glaring at Drucilla, as if daring her to make a move.

Kaleo stepped forward, as if to restrain her, which he should. The penalty for killing a family member, unless issued by the Royal Family's Queen, was death. Jadelyn knew it would becoming, and she wasn't afraid. She knew that if she died, she died protecting her bonded. The only fault in her logic, is Catrina will also die. Her age will catch up to her too quickly, and her body won't be able to handle that, ultimately resulting in her death.

"Stay where you are at, Kaleo," Drucilla held up a hand to stop him. "That won't be necessary. Jadelyn was simply protecting her bonded."

Jadelyn walked over to Catrina and grabbed her hand, before walking back up to Drucilla.

"I'm done. I never want to be back here again. You took things to far, Drucilla. Threatening me is one thing, threatening my bonded is another. I never want to see you, this place, or any other Salvatore ever again. You are lucky I hadn't killed you instead."

Drucilla chuckled. "My dear, we both know you aren't strong enough to kill me."

Jadelyn laughed laughed a dark laugh. "And we both know, Drucilla, that I am strong enough. And given the chance now, I would kill you without a second thought."

With that, Jadelyn turned around, and walked to the door, but not before looking back one last time.

"I'm denouncing my title. I'm no longer your Princess. I'm no longer Jadelyn, I'm Jade."

And with that, the two immortal teens walked from the room, from the people they have known all their lives, to an unknown destiny.


	12. December 9, 2012: Ball

December 9, 2012 Location: Los Angeles

Jade stared down at the limp body of Drucilla Salvatore. Her body crumpled in all the wrong directions as Jade had just let her body fall to the ground once she was done. The reality of what she had done set in, and Jade took a hesitant step back, alternating her line of vision from Drucilla to Kaleo, before finally resting on her beloved Cat. Cat, who was the most innocent person in this room. Cat, who never asked for this life. Cat, who was constantly in danger because of Jade. Cat, who was in love with a murderer.

Cat saw the sob Jade bit back, and could feel her distress and fear seep through the bond.

Without a word, Cat walked over and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, pulling her close.

Jade put her head on top of Cat's and silently cried.

Jade had killed the one person who gave her this life. The one person who saw her true potential. Who saw everything she was worth. When she was Jadelin Brown, she was nothing but a Founding Fathers daughter, expected to be married by eighteen, and bare his children, nothing more, nothing less. When she was Jade West, she was nothing more then a teenage girl attempting to be an actress, trying to make it in a world that wasn't made for her. A world that would continually evolve as Jade was forced to stay the same fifteen year old girl was forced to be.

But, when she was Jadelyn Salvatore, she had power. She was next in line to rule. She would be the leader of a world meant for _her_. And, through this world, she had met the love of her life.

Because of Drucilla, Jadelyn had met Catrina.

And, how did Jadelyn repay her?

Jade killed her.

"Madam Jadelyn," Kaleo's deep voice spoke softly. "Council is tonight. And we have the ball. . ."

Jade sniffed once before picking her head up from Cat's, and looked at Kaleo, who was standing pretty close to Tori.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, her voice going back to the monotone everyone was used to. She had her momentary lapse of control, and now she passed that.

"Yes, and because. . . Drucilla wanted you to have her title, I see no reason why you shouldn't take it."

"The people would never except me if they know I'm the one who killed Drucilla."

"They won't. We'll tell them a Rebel attack did. They have no need to know what has transpired here tonight," Kaleo said. "They need a leader, someone they know and trust. That's you, Madam Jadelyn."

Jade shook her head slowly, before grabbing Cat's hand and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight, Kaleo. Tori? You coming?" Jade asked when she realized her friend wasn't following her.

"Uh. . no. Kaleo said he'd, um, show me around. I'll meet up with you tonight," Tori blushed lightly before ducking her head shyly.

"Whatever," Jade said as the two lovers walked from the room.

* * *

The two walked towards Jadelyn's room, being forced to stay there, as there wasn't any other place to stay.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Cat," Jade said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's fine, Jadey. I know you had to do. Drucilla was a bad person," Cat sighed sadly as she laced our fingers together.

Jade was about to speak, but was cut off when she saw someone she hadn't seen in the last fifty years.

"Selene?" Jade questioned as she watched the older girl turn her head, and brushed long blonde hair from her face. "Selene!"

"Jadelyn? Catrina?" Selene laughed as she ran towards her friends, enveloping them both in a strong hug. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. We've been busy though," Jade explained as she tightened her grip on Cat's fingers, a message to her to keep quiet about what happened.

"Oh," Selene smiled brightly. "Well, c'mon, I'll show you all the changes and stuff."

"Not right now, Selene. We're tired and were gonna take a nap. I'll see ya' though," Jade smiled as she let Cat away. "Cat, stay away from Selene," Jade ordered when Jade and Cat were far enough away from Selene.

"What? Why?" Cat asked, completely confused. "Selene is our friend. . ."

"Selene has been with Drucilla since we've been gone. I've no idea what Drucilla has said to her, and I don't want you around her if I'm not there."

"But, Jadey. . ." Cat whined, clearly uncomfortable with the entire idea of Selene betraying them. When they were Jadelyn and Catrina, Selene would always protect Catrina when Jadelyn was out Royal business, and make sure nothing ever happened to her. The thought that now, Cat couldn't trust the one person besides Jade in this mansion made her uncomfortable.

"Drop it, Cat. Just, listen to me, kay? Stay away from her until I know for sure she won't hurt you," Jade said as she opened the door to Jadelyn's bedroom, pausing to look around the room she hasn't seen in fifty years.

Dark red walls, dark brown furniture, black bed set. Everything Jadelyn loved. Everything Jade loves.

A large king sized bed sat in the middle of the far wall, with a padded foot rest by the end. A six draw dresser sat on the next wall, and a vanity across from that. A hair brush was laying on the un-made bed, and two silk dresses were thrown carelessly next to the bed, one pink, one black. Nothing had been moved or changed since the last time they were here, when they hastily packed up bags before leaving the mansion for the last time.

Jade heard Cat sigh, and instantly, Jade drew the smaller girl close. Jade knew Cat missed this life; she missed the parties, and the people, and the differentness of this life compared to her human life.

Jade missed it too, though she'd never admit it. She had power, respect, adventure. People bowed to her. They looked only to Drucilla before Jade. Jade only listened to Drucilla, everyone else below her.

"Do you miss Catrina?" Jade asked, as she thoughtlessly threw the the dresses and brush on the ground before slipping off her shoes-Cat following-and getting into the soft bed.

"Sometime," Cat said in Jade's neck, softly. She hesitated before asking, "do you miss Jadelyn?"

"I miss what she originally stood for. But I don't miss what Drucilla turned her into," Jade mumbled into Cat's hair. "Do you want to be Catrina again?"

"You want to stay here?" Cat asked in shock. Sure, Cat missed this place, _sometimes_, but to actually come back?

"I want you to be happy. And I know you were happy here," Jade murmured.

Without saying anything, Cat flipped over so she was straddling Jade, and looked down at her pale face with a small smile.

"I'm happy with _you_, Jadey!" Cat giggled before placing a light kiss on Jade's lips.

Jade smirked before flipping their positions, so she was now on top. She looked down at Cat with a sultry smirk before placing a light kiss on her neck, and trailed down Cat's collar bone, before back up to her mouth, giving Cat a long sweet kiss. Jade started to slowly push up Cat's shirt, but small warm hands gripped her wrist lightly.

"Stop, Jadey," Cat sounded as if she didn't want to say the words.

Jade ignored her as she restarted her assault on Cat's neck, mumbling a quick, "c'mon, babe."

"Jadey. . ." Cat mumbled. "Really, stoooop. You're tired and you have a big night. Let's sleep."

Jade sighed but flopped off of Cat and pulled the smaller girl close, before both girls closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A loud continuous knocking woke Jade up, who still had Cat wrapped in her arms. Blinking sleep from her eyes, Jade was out of bed in a flash, barely disturbing Cat.

The knocking continued as Jade gripped the door handle and roughly threw opened the door, revealing a younger looking boy who wore a scowl as he lifted his hand to knock again, only to stop when he realized the door was open.

"Welcome back, Jadelyn," the boy's scowl never left his face, and it only made his already rugged features look worst. His hair had grown out since the last time Jade had seen him, now straight blonde and falling to his shoulders, along with black eyes and thin lips. A long scar trailing from under his left eye to his scowling mouth made up the rest of his face.

Luca.

"What do you want, Luca?" Jade snapped, already annoyed at even having to see this child.

"Kaleo sent me to get you. He said to tell you to get ready. Put on a dress or something. Look decent," with that, Luca walked away.

Jade let out a loud sigh before turning around and going to the closet. Looking through the dresses Jadelyn had, she selected a short black dress with a low neck line that stopped mid thigh, and a pair of black knee high boots. Looking through it once more, she found a light blue dress with a dipping neck line and grey flats, someone Catrina once wore.

Movement over by the bed forced Jade to turn around and saw Cat slowly start to sit up, looking around when she realized she was alone in bed.

"Cat," Jade said, drawing the other girls attention over to her. "Get dressed."

"Why?" Cat mumbled, sliding out of bed slowly.

"It's time for the Ball. We gotta be there to say shit 'bout Dru," Jade said as she started to undress. She could feel Cat's eyes on her the entire time, and she bit back a chuckle. "I know I'm hot, Cat. But you don't have to stare at me."

Jade couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she heard Cat let out a small "eep!".

"I-I wasn't staring. . ." Cat said unconvincingly.

Jade let out a honest laugh as she slipped on the small dress before walking over to Cat and pulling the small girl close to her by the waist.

"It's okay," Jade said as she lightly nipped Cat's neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, just light enough to elicit a small noise from Cat. But it was enough for Jade to realize how _hungry_ she actually was.

When was the last time she fed? In school? When Osiris hit her? Thats the last time she could remember feeding.

She heard Cat whimper, and thats when she realized she was slowly pushing her fangs against Cat's neck.

With inhuman speed, Jade pushed away from Cat, leaving the smaller girl staring at her, a confused look on her face.

"You can't be drugged out tonight. I need to know you'll know whats going on during the Ball. You won't if I bite you. I'll find someone else," Jade said as she sat on the chair in front of the vanity, and started brushing her thick black hair. "Get ready."

* * *

The Ball Room was a huge expanse of space, the floor adorned a large dance area, with circular tables with blood red sheets scattered around the dining area. Servants rushed about, setting up plates, candles, forks, anything someone will need to enjoy a five-star meal.

A balcony rested above the main wall of the ball room, and it was there that Jade, Cat, Tori and Kaleo were currently residing.

"I'll make the announcement about Drucilla, then you will enter through these doors. I'll deem you Queen, and then you can say what you wish," Kaleo explained to Jade after she had come back from her feeding off of a servant, much to Cat's disliking. "You'll of course be expected to mingle, to dance with our guest. When the clock strikes midnight I'll summon you. You will sound remorseful, as anyone in the room thinks you miss her. Sound sad, promise them you will find the Rebels who did this. When you are done, you'll tell the guest to enjoy themselves and dance, while Council will meet, which you will lead."

Jade rolled her eyes at the cliche-ness of something happening at midnight at a ball, and said, "so, they'll think they're being led by a hero, but really, they're being led by a murderer. Okay."

"Jadey. . ." Cat placed a light hand on her bonded's arm. "You're not a murderer."

"I killed her, Cat!" Jade screeched. "She is dead because of me!"

"She's dead because she was going to kill me!" Cat yelled back, her eyes shining with un-shed tears.

All anger instantly left Jade's body as she tightly wrapped her arms around Cat's neck.

"Tori," Kaleo said, drawing the other girls attention. "Jade wants you to be deemed Princess."

Tori's eyes snapped over to Jade, and black eyes met black eyes.

"Why me? Why not Cat?" Tori asked, confused.

"A Queen needs a Princess, and they have to be vampires. I believe Jade's exact words were "Vega is the only vampire I trust in this fuckin' hell hole," Kaleo explained once he realized Jade wasn't going to. "As a Princess you are above everyone besides your Queen. If the Queen isn't there, you will fill in for her."

"Vega, if you do this, Rebels'll be after you. If you say no it's cool," Jade said once she let go of Cat.

"N-no. I'll be the Princess. This is kinda cool actually. I always wanted to be a princess growing up," Tori laughed.

Cat giggled while Jade just sighed, and Kaleo bit back a chuckle.

"The party should starting soon," Kaleo explained. "And I believe you, Tori, need an escort. It'll be my honor if you give me that pleasure."

Tori blushed and absently looked down at the light green dress the accented her small figure nicely.

"S-sure," Tori stuttered before looking up into the handsome smiling face of Kaleo.

"Fantastic," Kaleo said as he held out his arm for Tori to take. "Ma'am."

"Thanks," Tori said as she wrapped her thin arm around Kaleo's muscular one. "I'll see you guys in a bit," Tori called out to Jade and Cat as Kaleo led her away.

Jade looked to Cat before smirking slightly, "c'mon."

Cat smiled and shook her head, not moving.

"What? Why?"

"You gotta ask me right, Jadey!" Cat giggled.

Jade made a face, but otherwise complied. "Uh, Cat, wanna be my date tonight?"

"Yes!" Cat laughed happily and latched onto Jade's arm, Jade laughing softly.

* * *

11:52 P.M.

8 minutes until Jade has to go up onto the balcony, and make her big 'speech'. She knew what she _had_ to say. She knew what she was _going_ to say.

She also knew Kaleo and the rest of the room _wouldn't like it_.

Jade and Cat were currently sitting at one of the tables, while people were constantly coming up to them saying they were glad their princess was back.

"Can we dance, Jadey?" Cat asked for what to Jade felt like the hundredth time.

"No," Jade answered for the hundredth time.

"Please, Jadey?"

"No."

Cat huffed and made an adorable 'Cat' pout, Jade finding the entire look irresistible.

4 minutes until Midnight.

"What are you gonna say?" Cat asked, breaking the silence.

"Some shit people aren't gonna like," Jade said, ignoring the look Cat shot her after she cussed.

"Why?"

"Cuz it'll be the truth. People can never handle the truth, Cat."

1 minute until Midnight.

Cat didn't say anything, and both girls went back to watching the vampires dance.

Midnight exactly.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kaleo's loud voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing. "An announcement needs to be made! Jadelyn, can you come up here please?"

Jade and Cat stood up and made their way over the the door that'll lead to the balcony, people parting as they passed.

Tori stood waiting by the door, and the three of them walked onto the balcony.

Cat and Tori stood in the back, while Jade went to stand next to Kaleo.

"Queen Drucilla was murderer this night!" Kaleo said, and everyone in the room sucked in a breath of shock and sadness. "Rebels broke into our land, and killed our queen!"

Kaleo paused, as if to let everyone take in the news, and Jade would swear she could hear a pin drop in this silence.

"The Rebels have been trying for years, and on this night, they finally succeeded! On this night, is the night we lost our Queen, but gain back our princess!"

That was Jade's queue to speak, and Kaleo back off, allowing complete view of Jade.

"Early Dru was killed, yeah that really sucks," Jade shrugged and ignored the pointed look Kaleo sent her. "I've been told I need to make a speech about how we will get revenge on the Rebels who did this _tragedy. _I've been asked to tell you that I will take Dru's place. That I will promise you we'll get the revenge we rightfully deserve."

Jade took a breath before speaking again, and right at this moment, she had the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone was waiting for her to continue.

"That's a lie."

Murmurs of confusion quickly spread through the room, but Jade silence them with a raised hand.

"Rebels didn't kill Drucilla. I did."

* * *

So, this might be the end. I'm not quite sure. If it's then end, then I'll write a sequel, or if its not, I'll write a few more chapters and no sequel. The choice is up to you guys. Whichever gets the most ideas I'll write about.

You want a sequel? Tell me.

You want me to continue more chapters? Tell me.


	13. The End

A sharp intake of breath was heard throughout the ball, before panic erupted. Shouts were called from everywhere in the room, none of them good, all of the directed towards Jade.

"Murderer!"  
"Traitor!"  
"Kill her!"  
"She's working with the Rebels!"

"SILENCE!" Kaleo's loud voice boomed over everyone, causing everyone to pause in their yelling. "You will stop this nonsense at once. You will listen to what Princess Jadelyn has to say."

Kaleo nodded his head towards Jade, who had moved back to stand by Cat after she said that, but now moved back up.

"People told me I was to come up here and lie. That I was to take the crown, and promise to get the revenge on people who didn't do it. They thought I needed a scapegoat, and they were going to use the Rebels. I refuse to lie. I refuse to lie to my people. And I refuse to take the crown unless you say I can. If you don't want a murderer taking the crown, say so. Cat, Tori, and I'll leave," Jade shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Trust me, it wouldn't hurt us."

People on the floor turned their heads this way and that, looking at each other as if to decide if this was a joke or not. People wore looks of confusing and anger on their faces.

Finally, someone shouted out, "why did you do it?"

Looking out into the crowd, Jade spoke calmly.

"I did it because she threatened the love of my life."

No one spoke.

No one moved.

Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Drucilla gave me an ultimatum: kill an innocent child, or she would kill Cat. I-I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose Cat. I still can't," the last part was nothing but a whisper. "That was fifty years ago. That was why I left. That was fifty years ago. Then I came here tonight for Council. Earlier, I met up with Dru, and the same thing happened again. Only this time, Drucilla threatened me. So I killed her. To save myself. To save Cat."

No one dared move a muscle, until one brave soul stepped out from the front of the group, and addressed Jade directly.

"Queen Drucilla was a liar," he started off, causing everyone to take in a heated breath. "Well she was! She promised we'd be safe under her rule. But the only people she kept safe were the Nobels! She only cared about the Nobels! She never so much as batted an eyelash if one of us died, but a Nobel?! Redemption had to be made! Those were her words! Princess Jadelyn, I want you to be a Queen."

When people started to argue, the man spoke again.

"Why shouldn't she? She had enough courage to stand up here and tell the truth! Something Drucilla never had! Drucilla hid behind power and family names, while, even when Jadelyn was here, she did everything she could to help the common people. With Jadelyn as Queen, we will become equal."

People were silent for a moment, before, all most as one, everyone started shouting.

"Jadelyn is our true Queen!"  
"Jadelyn deserves the crown!"  
"Rise to power, Jadelyn!"

"The people have spoken, Jadelyn," Kaleo said over the loud chants of the people. "Do you want the crown?"

Jade looked back over to Cat, and found both her and Tori wearing a small, encouraging, smile.

When Jade spoke, she wasn't talking to Kaleo, or the people.

She was talking to Cat.

"I'll be your Queen."

* * *

"Princess Jadelyn, by taking this crown, you are swearing not only to me, but to your people as well. From the moment this crown touches your head, you will be expected to protect the people, the land, the Nobels, the Commoners. You must preserve our history, and write our future! You must people able to put others before yourself. You will no longer be able to decided what is best for yourself, but for your society as well. Jadelyn Salvatore, do you accept the crown that will forever mark you as Queen?" Kaleo said explained as he held a grand crown above his head.

Jade was on her knees, on the balcony like before, with Kaleo standing behind her, giving the customary speech.

"I accept."

Once the crown was firmly placed on her head, Jade rose to her full height, addressing the crowd.

"For my first rule of Queen, I need Osiris," Jade smirked to herself, watching as the crowd parted and Osiris Rameses walked through, looking alot less smug then usual.

"Yes. . . My Queen?" Osiris hesitated before saying 'my queen'.

"You're being stripped of your title. You're no longer a member of Council. I want you to gather your shit, and get out," Jade smirked as the people took in a breath after Jade said 'shit'. _Well hey_, she thought, _with me a Queen they better get used to me cussing_.

"W-what, My Queen?" Osiris asked, clearly shocked.

"You're done here. Get your shit," Jade shrugged.

"And, may I ask, why is that?"

"Because I don't like you. Or trust you. Leave," Jade waved her hand dismissively.

Jade turned back to the crowd, and smiled a genuine smile before speaking again.

"And, so any Queen needs, I have chosen my Princess; Tori," Jade turned her head towards Tori and motioned for her to follow.

"Welcome to Royalty, Vega," Jade smirk as she placed a slightly smaller crown on Tori's head, making the brunette smirk.

Jade nodded her head once, before walking back over to Cat, and pulling the small girl close.

"I love you, Cat," Jade said as she passionately kissed Cat, making the smaller girl blush.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand its over! Kinda! So this was just added to wrap up this story and everything.

I will write a sequel, so don't worry! I just don't know what it'll be about, or when I'll start writing or what.

Also, so um, yeah. If any of you had started reading my story The Bet, you'll know that is was deleted.

I didn't do that.

Someone reported my story and I got temporarily suspended.

The story was rated M, you guys were warned what was going to happen.

Its not like I went into detail about Tori's abuse, it was simply implied.

There are worst stories on here then mine.

Whoever reported me you had no right, and I have no respect for you.

That story got 14 reviews on the first chapter and that was the most I'd ever gotten for one chapter, so thank you person for ruining that for me, and taking away a story for my readers.


	14. Rewrite?

Okay guys, so I think I'm going to rewrite delete The Past and War, and rewrite them. I was reading over the Past and I decided I didn't like the way that ended, and I don't like where War is headed. I might possibly even rewrite Time Line, but that one is only if you guys think that one needs to be rewritten. I am definitely fixing the other two though. It may not be for some time, because I have three other stories going on, but they definitely will get done. I am deleting War as soon as I publish this, and The Past will get deleted soon.

So, message me and tell me what you think? Maybe even give me some ideas? I kind of regret killing off Jade so I think I'm going to keep her alive this time.

Kthnxbye~


End file.
